1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-216846 discloses a sheet battery composed of a plurality of internal electrode assemblies electrically connected to one another through current collector connecting portions.